


Descendants 2: Unplanned

by skyfire2222



Series: The Next Chapter [1]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfire2222/pseuds/skyfire2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Mal have been together for over two years, all is well. However, when something happens that rocks both Mal and Bens world happens and a certain Villain seeks revenge. Things get hectic. Ridiculously hectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendants 2: Unplanned

Mal hurled into the toilet in her and Evie’s bathroom that rested in the side of their dorm room. It was about six am and she wanted to sleep. Sadly, the nausea had gotten the best of her. When she finished throwing everything she had ever eaten up, she stood up and washed out her mouth. When she left the bathroom, she found that Evie was still out cold on her bed. Mal was about to lie back down when   
This has been going on for over two weeks! When will it stop? Mal thought. Unfortunately, in Mal’s mad dash for the bathroom she had knocked a lamp over and woken Evie up from her slumber. Evie heard Mal In the bathroom and hurriedly leapt from her bed and into the bathroom. She held Mal’s hair back as she barfed into the toilet. When Mal had finished and they had both left the bathroom Evie asked, “M, what’s the matter with you?” Tears slipped from Mal’s eyes. “I don’t know E. I have a-a-a hunch though.” Mal said looking up at Evie with scared eyes, Mal was never scared. Evie read Mal’s mind. “You don’t think, I mean you and Ben have never……” “E, Ben and I have been dating for over two tears of course we have had sex! A lot actually!” Mal said with a little laugh. “Ok, one I did not need to know that. And two we need to get you a test.” Evie told Mal. “A test?” Mal asked. “A pregnancy test M!”  
“Oh.”   
“We’ll get it after class.” Evie said picking up her books, “Speaking of which, we better get going.” “Ugh,” Mal groaned, “I’m gonna stay here today. I don’t feel well.” Evie stared at her and decided it would be best to not argue with a possibly pregnant Mal. “Fine, but go a get yourself a test.” Evie said. “Can you get it for me, E?” Mal asked. “Why?” Evie responded, exasperated. “Cause I’m the kings girlfriend and if anyone sees me buying a test it will be a big scandal and I really don’t want that.” Evie knew Mal made a good point. “Alright I’ll get it during lunch. I’ll see you later.” Evie said. “Bye.” Mal said as she stuffed her face into her pillow and fell back asleep.  
##########  
Ben hadn’t seen Mal all day and was worried sick. She hadn’t been in Science or math and now, lunch. Ben walked over to their usual Lunch table. Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Jay, and Amaya (Jay’s Girlfriend and daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine) were already there, but still no Mal. “Hey, have you guys seen Mal today.” Ben Asked. Everyone but Evie shook their heads no. “She isn’t feeling well today, so she skipped classes.” Evie said. Then a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head. She got up and said, “I have to go pick something up for Mal actually, I said I’d get her some painkillers to help.” Doug stood up and said, “Want me to come?” Evie smiled, “No, you stay here and finish your lunch.” She pressed her lips to his and smiled. “I’ll see you in Chem.” Doug smiled and gave her a peck on the nose, “See you later. I love you.” Evie smiled at Doug and said, “Love you too.” Then she picked up her purse and left.   
Ben was nervous. He was worried about Mal, the girl he loved. He had to make sure she was alright. He stood up from his chair and checked his watch. There were still fifteen minutes left of lunch, so he decided to go and check on Mal. He walked up to the girls dorms and opened up the door to Evie and Mal’s room. He saw Mal peacefully asleep in her bed. Her purple hair was all messy and she snored softly. Ben smiled at how cute she looked. He went over and sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. “Hey.” She said. Her voice was still rough from sleep and her eyes drooped slightly. “Hi, how are you feeling?” Ben said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Like crap.” Mal groaned. Ben put his hand under her head and slightly lifted her head. He leaned down and pressed their lip together in a long sweet kiss. “Feel better?” Ben asked once they had pulled apart. Mal smiled, “A little.” They both gave a small laugh and pressed their lips together again. A sweet kiss evolving into an intense make out session  
Evie chose that moment to walk in. By now Ben was on top of Mal with his shirt off and Mal’s bed shirt was off as well. “Ok I got the………WOAH OK DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!!!!” Evie yelled turning around. Both Mal and Ben blushed furiously as they got their clothes back on. Evie handed Mal the brown paper bag that contained a box of pregnancy tests. “Here are the Pre- pain killers!” Evie said. Mal gave Evie an annoyed glance as she set the bag on her bedside table. “Thanks, E.” Mal said. Ben glanced at his watch, “Shit, I’m late for sixth period.” He grabbed his bag and went over to Mal. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Mal’s. “Feel better.” He said after he pulled away, “I Love you.” Mal smiled and kissed him again, “I love you more.” Ben chuckled and left for sixth period.  
###########  
“Evie, I’m really scared.” Mal sad with her hand on the door. The timer had just gone off and it was time to check the results. Evie laid her hand on Mal’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. The purple haired girl turned he knob and walked into the bathroom. She opened the small cabinet above the sink and read the readings on all five tests.  
Positive  
Each test had the same out come on it. Mal started crying and fell to the floor. Evie rushed n and saw the outcomes. She knelt beside her friend and comforted her. Mal Faeriy was pregnant.


End file.
